disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is a song from the 2013 Disney CGI-Animated film Frozen. It is sung by Anna in three different ages: five, nine and fifteen. Lyrics 5-Year-Old Anna: (giggles) Elsa? (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... 8-Year-Old Elsa: Go away, Anna. 5-Year-Old Anna: Okay, bye. (Speech) 8-Year-Old Elsa: (gasps) King: The gloves will help. See? Conceal it 8-Year-Old Elsa: Don't feel it Both: Don't let it show 9-Year-Old Anna: (laughs, knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Joan.) It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) (Speech) 12-Year-Old Elsa: I'm scared! It's getting stronger! King: Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down 12-Year-Old Elsa: No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you 15-Year-Old Anna: See you in two weeks 18-Year-Old Elsa: Do you have to go? King: You'll be fine, Elsa (Instrumental break) 15-Year-Old Anna: (knocks) Elsa? Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, Just let me in We only have each other, It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? (sighs) Gallery Trivia *Before the Final script, there were minor differences: **Instead of "Please let me in," it was "Just let me in." **Instead of "Just you and me," it was "It's just you and me." *The line "Hang in there, Joan" has been suggested to be anything but a distraction in terms of subtext: Anna is in a sense really saying, "Hang in there, Elsa." Ballad writer Leonard Cohen described Joan of Arc as "a cold and lonesome heroine," much like Elsa. Both were accused of sorcery, and both would find fire to be their nemesis. (This is due to elemental affiliation in Elsa's case, much like the aquatic creatures who were also threatened in The Little Mermaid). *There is more dialogue in the movie version than the soundtrack version. * While beautifully-rendered, the painting of Joan of Arc is historically inaccurate. Joan never used a shield in battle, and instead should have been carrying her standard: a large white banner depicting the Risen Jesus Christ flanked by angels with the words "JESUS MARIA." The standard may have been omitted to avoid any overt religious imagery. *Elsa provides a tacit answer to this song during her own number, "Let It Go," as one of the very first things she does is build a snowman. *As a child, Anna is voiced by two of the film crew's daughters: first, she is voiced by Katie Lopez, daughter of songwriters Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and then, she is voiced by Agatha Lee Monn, daughter of director Jennifer Lee. *Despite the song's cheerful title and tone in the beginning, the song is quite sad and tragic, as many sad events took place during this song: the deteriorating friendship of Elsa and Anna, their growing loneliness due to being isolated from society and each other and the death of their parents, which left them both orphaned, sad and alone. *At the end of the film, you can hear the instrumental reprise of the song along with For the First Time in Forever (known as Epilogue) while everyone in Arendelle is skating and in the credits. It can also be heard on the DVD's main menu with a sort of "mash-up" between "For the First Time in Forever". The Do You Wanna Build a Snowman instrumental reprise could be a reference to how at the end the sister were finally reconnecting. *Since the film's release, there have been many internet parodies of "Do you Want to Build a Snowman?" focusing on an alternative response from Elsa in song. For example, "Of course I want to build a snowman", or "Yes, I want to build a snowman". There are several non-''Frozen'' parodies of the song as well, such as one called "Do you Want to Be My Boyfriend?", "Do You Want to Build a Robot?" focusing on Hiro and Tadashi from Big Hero 6 and a Power Rangers-themed one sung by Alpha 5 called "I Want to Fight Like You Guys", which focuses on Alpha's friendships with the Power Rangers and his secret wish to become one himself so he could join his friends in battling evil. One famous parody is a called Do you want to build a SPACESHIP, replacing the word snowman with spaceship. This song is a parody of The LEGO Movie, representing Benny the spaceman's love of building spaceships. *The bridge of this song contains an instrumental that foreshadows "Let It Go"; particularly (and very appropriately) to the musical accompaniment to its lines, "Don't let them in, don't let them see..." *Josh Gad, the voice of Olaf, said on the ABC documentary "The Story of Frozen: Making of a Disney Classic" that "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" is his favorite song in the film and that it almost did not make the final cut. *In the first two verses, Anna's knock is a distinctive "Shave and a Haircut". *The Disney Channel Circle of Stars did their own version of the song in 2014. de:Willst Du Einen Schneemann Bauen? fi:Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color